Placer a pilas
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Desde que nuestro héroe azul entro por casualidad en un Sex-Shop, Sonic se hizo adicto a comprar juguetes. Lo único que él ahora desea, es que Shadow no descubra su pequeña adicción...
1. Capítulo 1

Sucedió una fría y nublada noche: nuestro erizo azul favorito recorría la ciudad en busca del camino más corto que le llevara de vuelta a su apartamento, donde vivía con Shadow, su amante. Sin previo aviso, las nubes comenzaron a acumularse en el cielo y un par de gotas cayeron sobre la nariz de Sonic, lo que provocó que éste abriera la mano derecha y la elevara para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse sobre él. De repente, toda la ciudad se vio envuelta en una potente lluvia en la que los relámpagos hacían de banda sonora.

"Mierda..." pensó el erizo mientras buscaba a toda prisa un lugar donde refugiarse de la dura tormenta, pues Sonic odiaba mojarse.

El puerco espín corrió hasta que divisó a lo lejos un sitio seguro y libre de lluvias.

Cuando llegó, decidió quedarse a contemplar la tormenta y esperar a que amainara. El agua caía sin cesar y mojaba todo a su paso. En numerosos coches, farolas y demás se oía el constante repiqueteo de las incesantes y diminutas gotas transparentes. Mientras observaba la lluvia, Sonic se fijó en una adorable pareja que caminaba bajo el mismo paraguas, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólico.

"Estúpido Shadow..." pensó "Seguro que ahora estará durmiendo... No se molesta ni en esperarme". Y se abrazó a sí mismo involuntariamente.

Sonic y Shadow llevaban varias semanas sin hacer el amor, y esto le estaba afectando al erizo azul, pues notaba a su amante cada vez más distante. Para impedir que el frío se apoderara de su débil cuerpecito, Sonic decidió comenzar a andar sin salirse de la zona cubierta donde se encontraba, procurando que la lluvia no rozara su cerúlea piel.

Entonces observó una fila de tiendas que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el erizo se entretuvo mirando los escaparates: tiendas de regalos, pasteles, cafeterías... Todas ellas estaban a punto de cerrar... Todas excepto una que aún mantenía encendido su letrero.

"¿Sex-Shop? ¿Qué es esto?" pensó el erizo mientras pasaba la vista por las enormes y luminosas letras.

En aquel momento, recordó la de veces que Shadow había evitado esa tienda y sintió curiosidad por saber qué había dentro.

En lo primero que se fijó Sonic al entrar fue en la dependienta sentada detrás de una alargada mesa que pasaba las hojas de una revista con parsimonia. Entonces comenzó a echar un vistazo a las estanterías repletas de extraños productos que nunca antes se habría imaginado el inocente puerco espín: la mayoría de todos ellos eran consoladores de un precio razonable, de todos los colores y tamaños, además de un montón de objetos restantes de los cuales unos eran vibradores y otros eran completos enigmas.

De alguna manera, esas cilíndricas formas le provocaban náuseas al delicado estómago del erizo, lo que causó que le entraran ganas de salir corriendo...

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - le preguntó la dependienta dejando de leer y esbozando una sonrisa - Te veo un poco perdido.

Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo... es la primera vez que entro aquí - contestó el erizo.

- Me lo imaginaba - dijo la chica levantándose y sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Pues... no lo sé - respondió Sonic, visiblemente nervioso.

- Mira, te enseñaré lo que tenemos.

Entonces comenzó a revolver las estanterías hasta que sacó un par de vibradores.

- Éste tiene cuatro velocidades. Y éste otro funciona debajo del agua. Los hay de distintos tamaños dependiendo de la capacidad de la vagina.

- Es que... mi novio no tiene vagina - Sonic reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta de que resultó bastante estúpido.

- Bueno, en ese caso, puedo dejarte éste - explicó la chica cogiendo un vibrador distinto - Tiene tres velocidades y lleva pilas incluidas. Un regalo.

- ¿De verdad? Gracias.

- Y ya me contarás qué tal.

Sonic observaba, impresionado, cómo la dependienta manipulaba sin miedo los extraños juguetes. Cuando terminó de envolver el vibrador en una simpática bolsa de regalo, se la entregó al erizo con una amplia sonrisa y deseándole que algún día volviera.

Al llegar de nuevo a su apartamento, Sonic se encontró con que Shadow dormía plácidamente, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto. Así que se metió en el baño, dispuesto a disfrutar él solo de su nuevo juguete.

Una vez dentro, después de asegurarse de que Shadow seguía dormido, comenzó a desnudarse. Cuando Sonic sacó el vibrador de su bolsa, un fuerte hormigueo de nervios empezó a recorrerle dentro del estómago.

"¿Y si me hago daño?" pensó.

Era la primera vez que maniobraba con un juguete como ese; esto explica lo mucho que le sorprendió el tacto del vibrador: era suave, como un pene de verdad. Lo encendió una vez, de prueba, a la primera velocidad: el objeto comenzó a temblar levemente. Lo volvió a apagar, se colocó frente al espejo del lavabo y buscó una postura cómoda. Le resultó bastante difícil alinear el vibrador con su entrada, ya que, cuando en un pasado hacía el amor con Shadow, Sonic sólo se limitaba a relajarse y a gemir.

Al encontrar por fin su ano, comenzó a deslizar lentamente al punta del vibrador adentro suyo y sintió cómo su respiración se volvía más agitada, no por placer, sino por los nervios. Cuando hubo metido toda la punta, decidió encenderlo a la primera velocidad y sintió un agradable cosquilleo que le hizo sonreír, lo que le animó a cambiar la velocidad a un nivel más alto. Conforme iba adquiriendo más confianza en sí mismo, se aventuraba a ir introduciendo más y más el vibrador hasta que lo metió por completo. Entonces recordó que existía una velocidad (la más rápida) la cual no había probado aún. Y así lo hizo: activó la velocidad máxima del vibrador y, en un momento, le fue imposible contener sus gritos de placer. Continuó metiéndolo y sacándolo cada vez más deprisa en busca de su próstata. En cuanto la encontró, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y de la comisura de sus labios resbaló un poco de baba acompañado de potentes orgasmos. De repente sintió un fuerte temblor en las piernas debido a la intensa fruición. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse inestable hasta el punto en el que no pudo aguantar más de pie y cayó torpemente al suelo, pero continuó retorciéndose y jadeando de placer. Nunca antes se había encontrado el punto G, y ahora que lo había conseguido sin ayuda de Shadow, pensó que a partir de ese momento podría divertirse sin él...

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - el erizo bicolor despertó e hizo su aparición en la entrada del baño.

En un acto reflejo, Sonic escondió el vibrador detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Por qué te has levantado? - preguntó el erizo azul al borde del éxtasis.

- Oí un golpe y vine a ver qué pasa. ¿Qué haces desnudo?

- Tenía calor - respondió Sonic - ¿Te duchas conmigo?

- ¿Qué escondes ahí? - interrogó Shadow.

- Eh... nada...

- Venga, dímelo.

- Te lo enseño si te duchas conmigo.

El erizo azabache se quedó pensativo un rato, pero respondió decidido a no entrar en el juego de Sonic:

- Olvídalo. Me vuelvo a la cama.

Y entonces se marchó dejando al azulado puerco espín tirado en el suelo.

Después de ponerse su pijama, Sonic se metió en la cama junto con aquel al que consideraba y se suponía que era su pareja una vez escondido el vibrador.

"Si mi cuerpo desnudo reposando débilmente en el frío suelo del baño no le pone a cien, no sé qué lo hará..." pensó el erizo, visiblemente afectado.

Y, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su corazón, el puerco espín azul consiguió conciliar el sueño, pensando en que, muy pronto, regresaría a aquel Sex-Shop.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, Sonic madrugó para evitar que Shadow se despertara y así tener que darle explicaciones. Aquella mañana, el erizo azul estaba completamente decidido a regresar a su querido Sex-Shop. Cuando llegó al callejón donde se encontraban todas las tiendas por las cuales paseaba anoche, le llamó la atención que todas ellas estaban a punto de abrir, mientras que el Sex-Shop seguía exactamente igual que ayer.

- Hola - saludó el erizo al entrar.

- ¡Ah, hola! - dijo la dependienta alegremente - ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

- Lo mismo digo - respondió Sonic - Oye, me da la sensación de que nunca cerráis.

- Así es, nuestra tienda permanece abierta las veinticuatro horas del día. Es genial, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí que lo es - admitió el erizo azul mientras sonreía.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal anoche con el vibrador?

- ¡Fue impresionante! Nunca había sentido nada igual. Fue... ah... fue algo inexplicable.

- Me alega que hayas disfrutado - confesó la dependienta, visiblemente feliz - ¿Y a tu novio qué le pareció?

Sonic echó las orejas hacia atrás.

- Bueno... es que él odia los juguetes. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encerré en el baño y lo probé yo solo.

- Oh... ¿problemas en la relación con tu pareja?

- Sí, es un imbécil. Debería dejarle me lo paso mucho mejor sin él.

- Bueno, tampoco hace falta que digas eso - apuntó la mujer - Podrías intentar convencerle de que los juguetes no son algo malo. Os podéis divertir los dos juntos.

Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Es posible, pero no creo que funcione - dijo por fin - Shadow es un cabezota.

- En fin, ¿quieres que te enseñe las últimas novedades?

- Sí, claro - respondió Sonic.

Desde que experimentó aquella maravillosa noche con su nuevo vibrador, la dependencia que mantenía con aquellos juguetes iba en aumento.

Después de ver los nuevos productos que le enseñó la amable dependienta, Sonic decidió comprar el lote completo y, una vez se hubo despedido, salió de la tienda y se marchó a su apartamento.

Por el camino, fue planeando su infalible estrategia que convencería a Shadow para "jugar" con él. Al menos, Sonic pensaba que así sería...

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sonic escondió todos sus juguetes recién adquiridos debajo de su cama.

Entonces echó un vistazo a la sala de estar y se encontró a Shadow tirado en el sillón en calzoncillos con la mirada perdida en el televisor mientras sujetaba una botella de cerveza medio vacía. Aprovechando que el puercoespín azabache no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Sonic decidió cambiarse de ropa y se puso un sexy albornoz rosa. Entonces, se acercó al espacio que quedaba entre Shadow y la televisión y procedió a desabrocharse el albornoz de una manera bastante sensual. El erizo negro contempló el contoneo del cuerpo semidesnudo de Sonic sin demasiado interés. Como veía que no conseguía nada, el puerco espín azul se acercó hacia Shadow lentamente y se montó encima de él mostrando con orgullo sus eróticos y aterciopelados muslos cerúleos mientras depositaba un frágil y silencioso beso en sus labios.

- Ven a la ducha, anda - pidió el erizo intentando imitar una voz provocativa.

Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No me vas a dejar en paz jamás, ¿verdad? - dijo.

Sonic negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la blanca pelusa del pecho de su oscuro amante.

- Vamos, ven conmigo - insistió cual criajo de seis años.

- Está bien, ve yendo. Yo iré en seguida - contestó Shadow, dándose por vencido.

Sonic desmontó, satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Su plan para introducir a su amante en el mundo de los vibradores, acababa de comenzar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, Sonic se metió en la ducha una vez se hubo quitado el albornoz. Pero antes de dejarlo en el suelo, sacó un consolador del bolsillo y entró en la ducha con él, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan. Corrió las cortinas y abrió los grifos, dejando que el agua acariciara su azulada piel. Mientras se enjabonaba, contempló su consolador y pensó en las trastadas que le iba a gastar a Shadow, aprovechando también para estrenar su nuevo juguete.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a fantasear, la cortina se abrió unos centímetros dejando al descubierto la cara del erizo azabache, que llamó la atención de Sonic con un silbido.

- ¿Me esperabas? - preguntó Shadow mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto provocativa.

- Ya pensaba que no vendrías - respondió el erizo azul con la misma sonrisa mientras escondía el consolador detrás de su espalda.

- Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Entonces Shadow agarró a su amante de las caderas y le propinó un húmedo beso. Sonic no se hizo de rogar y le devolvió el beso mientras manoseaba sus fuliginosas nalgas, lo cual resultó difícil, ya que con una mano debía sujetar el consolador. Sin romper el beso, Sonic introdujo lentamente un par de dedos en la entrada de Shadow y los movió en círculos con el fin de ensanchar su recto. El erizo bicolor dejó escapar algunos leves gemidos mientras acariciaba las curvas del cuerpo de Sonic. Éste se estaba excitando tanto con las respuestas de su amante que, al final, no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a deslizar el consolador dentro de Shadow. Los gemidos del erizo azabache aumentaron. Shadow estaba en su mejor momento; se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Conforme Sonic iba introduciendo el consolador más adentro de su pareja, los suaves gemidos de éste se iban transformando en potentes orgasmos. La mirada de Shadow reflejaba placer, pero al mismo tiempo, incredulidad. En su mente era incapaz de procesar que el placer que sentía se lo estuviera otorgando Sonic utilizando únicamente la ayuda de sus dedos (al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba).

Shadow miró la cara de su amante, el cual lo contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa. En ese momento, el erizo negro se percató de que Sonic se estaba burlando de él delante de sus narices. Entonces Shadow acercó una mano a su entrada y... se dio cuenta del engaño.

- ¿¡Qué mierda es esta! - rugió el puerco espín bicolor mientras sujetaba el consolador.

- No te enfades, Shadow... - contestó Sonic visiblemente nervioso, pues nunca antes le había visto tan enfurecido - Sólo los compré para animar un poco nuestra vida sexual.

- ¡A nuestra vida sexual no le pasa nada!

- ¡Shadow, llevamos meses sin hacer el amor!

- Además, ¿qué quieres decir con "los compré"? ¿Es que acaso tienes más?

Como Sonic no contestaba, Shadow interpretó su silencio como un "sí". Entonces salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacia la salida del baño con el objetivo de encontrar el misterioso escondite de su amante. A Sonic se le estaban revolviendo las tripas por los nervios. Cerró los grifos y fue en búsqueda de Shadow. Pero cuando se lo encontró caminando húmedo y totalmente desnudo, se excitó tanto que su miembro quedó semi erecto y no pudo evitar sentirse un completo pervertido.

Al llegar a su habitación, Sonic se dio cuenta en seguida de que ya era un poco tarde: Shadow había descubierto la bolsa de juguetes que se encontraba debajo de la cama, y ahora los miraba con cara de asco.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de estas... cosas!

- Shadow, escúchame...

- ¿¡Los usas para sustituirme!

- ¡Qué tontería! Si me dejas, te demostraré que podemos divertirnos los dos juntos... Por favor, Shadow...

La habitación quedó inundada de un incómodo silencio.

- Está bien - dijo Shadow al fin, sin estar demasiado convencido - A ver, enséñame qué tienes.

Sonic regresó a su habitual estado de felicidad. Corrió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de su pareja, y empezó a vaciar la bolsa. Mientras los cogía uno por uno, le explicaba a Shadow su funcionamiento:

- Mira, la mayoría son vibradores, consoladores y preservativos.

- ¿Preservativos para qué?

- Saben a chocolate.

- Oh...

Shadow observaba los juguetes sin dar crédito, aunque muerto de curiosidad.

- ¿Y ésto qué es? - preguntó el erizo bicolor sujetando una especie de anillo.

- Un vibrador para el pene. ¿Quieres probarlo?

- No, nada de eso...

Pero ya era tarde: Sonic había deslizado por completo el anillo en el miembro de Shadow y, además, se había tomado la libertad de encenderlo.

- ¡Ah!¡S-Sonic!...

- Te gusta, ¿eh?

Pero no hizo falta que respondiera: a pesar de que lo negaba constantemente porque era un erizo muy cabezota, el semen que salió disparado de la punta de su pene habló por sí solo. Posteriormente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron intensamente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Shadow al percatarse de que su amante le había quitado el vibrador.

- No pienso dejar que te diviertas tú solo.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Shadow se había quedado con ganas de más, necesitaba volver a sentir esa sensación tan placentera.

- ¿Qué te apetece ahora? - preguntó Sonic como quien vende sandías en un supermercado.

- Mmm... No sé... Creo que... los preservativos.

- Como quieras.

Entonces el erizo azul sacó un condón de su envoltorio e hizo ademán de entregárselo a Shadow. Pero, en el último instante, se lo puso él.

- ¡Oye! - rugió el erizo bicolor.

- Vamos, Shadow... Ven y pruébalo... - gimió Sonic con voz sugerente.

Shadow comenzó a sonrojarse y acercó sus labios lentamente a la entrepierna de Sonic con gesto tímido. Entonces el erizo azabache levantó la vista un momento y se encontró con la mirada de su amante, que le dedicaba una sonrisa provocativa. Finalmente, Shadow agarró el miembro de Sonic y, decididamente, se decantó a probar su sabor. Tenía curiosidad por saber si de verdad sabía a chocolate o, por el contrario, era un timo. Al percatarse de que, efectivamente, sabía dulce, continuó lamiéndolo ansiosamente sin pararse a respirar. Sonic respondió a este gesto gimiendo de placer.

Toda la habitación se llenó de gritos de lujuria por parte de los dos amantes. Estuvieron toda la noche probando juguetes de todo tipo.

Al día siguiente, los dos erizos se asomaron a visitar su idolatrado Sex-Shop.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
